Microprocessors have been developed to operate at faster speeds while occupying smaller spaces. In addition, electronic systems that house these microprocessors have also been developed to include a relatively dense configuration of microprocessors and other components to maximize processing power while minimizing the space required by the electronic systems. As the microprocessors and electronic systems become smaller and more dense, they also generate larger amounts of heat, thereby increasing the difficulty in maintaining the microprocessors and other components within acceptable temperature levels.
Fans may be employed to dissipate the heat generated by the components contained in the electronic systems. More particularly, fans may blow air through the electronic systems to circulate cool air through the electronic systems.